A Very Demyx Christmas
by Iceona
Summary: Demyx has to find a job to pay for Christmas presents. This was written for a contest on deviantART. EDIT: I won the contest!


**This was for a contest. I like it, but hey that's just my opinion. I would love it if you could leave me some feedback.**

**BTW- the Christmas presents were going to be serious, but then they just got sarcastic (I personally think they are hilarious).**

**Enjoy and please review**

It was exactly twenty-four days till Christmas and Demyx knew exactly he wanted to get everyone. Like Santa he had made a list, but it was pointless to check if everyone had been _nice_.

There was only one problem; he was, quite frankly, broke. He had been searching the classifieds for weeks, but there was a lack of jobs that required a laid-back sitar player.

But then good had finally struck and he had found that job that called his name with the

voice of angels.

Demyx was just checking the mic as the man in the suit came up to him.

"Hello again. I just wanted to thank you for doing this on such short notice."

"Hey. It's no problem. I'm thankful you hired me."

The man smiled and hurried back into the room next door. Demyx looked out the window and watched the first snowflakes float to the ground.

_Wow, I can't believe I lucked up and got this job. I should have been doing this a long time ago_, he thought as he watched the white specks fall to the ground as though they were inside a giant snow globe.

The sounds of voices drifted to his ears; he grabbed his sitar and walked into the overly decorated chapel. White lace and silk hung from every corner and banister. The pews had been covered with a shiny brown silk fabric and varying shades of blue flowers in vases that were placed everywhere. To top it all off more silk, this time a shiny silver, ran from the grand double doors all the way up to the alter where a man in a deep black suit stood with another man in a pearl white tuxedo.

Demyx walked over to where a grand piano, also draped in silk, was sitting. A man in a black tuxedo sat on the bench and talked to the other men that sat around with the various shiny black instruments. Demyx suddenly felt out of place with his blue sitar, but looking around his instrument fit in better here than any of the sparkly new instruments.

All of the people in their formal attire took their seats and it was time to start the music. The piano player started a slow melodious tone that so was reminiscent of water flowing through mountains and ice crystals dripping down in perfect beauty. The sound wrapped around Demyx and he began to play the sitar with the sounds of spring rain and snow fall dancing together in the heavens. As the notes floated through the large room the double doors opened and a little girl and boy walked arm in arm down the aisle. The boy was in black suit, a silver shirt underneath, a blue bow sat at the base of his neck, and his blonde locks hung down to his ears. The girl had perfectly curled, chocolate curls that were well bellow her shoulder blades and was wearing a dress that was similar to Cinderella's. As they walked she scattered blue and white rose petals.

Behind them were three couples. The men were dressed in the same outfit as the little boy, minus the tie, and the women had on long, flowing, silver dresses with a blue sash around the waist. Then came another little boy and girl only this boy had short blonde hair and the girl's long blonde hair was more wavy than curly.

After everyone had reached their places the music changed to the traditional wedding march, with Demyx adding his own personal water ballad. Everyone turned to look as a beautiful women in white dress and silver lace stepped through the doors, and older man stood next to her ad their arms were locked together.

The service had been stunning, but the grand ballroom at a nearby hotel topped everything. It was decorated in the same colors and in the middle of the room stood a gigantic white cake that had blue blossoms branching in between waterfalls that seemed to actually flow down the cake.

_I could live here_, Demyx thought as he took in the water theme again. It was like his own personal heaven. Music. Good times. And the most glorious element of all time.

Hours passed as toasts were made, songs and dances in honor of every family member were enjoyed, and people just enjoyed themselves. All to soon, though, the fun was over and Demyx was walking out into the snow to find a secluded spot to open a portal.

"Wait!" Someone called after him and he turned around to see the bride running towards him.

"Sure. What can I help you with?"

"Your music… It's… It's just amazing. I've never heard anyone play like that… And you can sing, too. Anyways I don't know if you want to spend the rest of your life as a wedding singer or not, but I have a friend that works at a recording studio and I could get you a meeting with her if you want to make a career out of that talent."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. In a different life that had been his dream, but now things were so different, he honestly hadn't known he could still play that soulfully.

"If you don't want to you don't have to," she said mistaking his silence as refusal, "but I would still like to give you her card. Tell her Océane sent you." She smiled as she handed him the card and them turned and hurried back towards her family, friends, and newlywed husband.

"Thank you!" He hollered after her and she turned and nodded then continued on her way. He stood shocked for a few moments more before he slipped into some nearby trees and disappeared into the dark hole he created with a wave of his hand. He knew he would have to work more weddings to pay for everything, but this had been an amazing first job.

**December 25th**

The Organization members were all gathered together at the base of the throne room and a tree rose up before them. Underneath it lay piles of Christmas presents featuring colors and cheer that normally weren't see around there. Larxene was threatening Axel as he held mistletoe in his hand. Vexen was deep in conversation with Xemnas about some new experiment. Demyx was sitting on a temporary couch taking bets with Roxas and Xion on whether or not Axel was going to get knocked out.

Once Saïx arrived, Xemnas ordered everyone to silence as he gave his customary Christmas speech and the unleashed them upon their presents. All fourteen members looked like small children as they ripped at the paper with what could be mistaken as glee on their faces.

Demyx watched as each of his friends opened the presents he had bought them. Xion squealed with joy as she saw the blue and yellow seashell hair clips and Roxas smiled and thanked him for the redeemable card that read "1 Years Supply of Sea Salt Ice Cream." Larxene gave him a hug and tried on her new lightning bolt shaped Foudre. Marluxia twirled in happy circles after he opened a pink scrapbook for his pressed flower collection. Luxord and Saïx both unwrapped a book; Luxord's was _How to Count Cards in Vegas_ and Saïx's was _How to Make Friends When Everyone Hates You_. Axel grinned as he stuck one of his flaming "Got it Memorized" stickers on Roxas's forehead. Zexion flipped through the stack that contained all the _Vampire Academy_ series. Lexaeus petted his pet rock army and Vexen eyes looked distant as he plotted what he would do with his new chemistry set. Xaldin radiated battle eagerness as he looked at his super durable training dummy and Xigbar nodded approval as he admired the black surfboard with a purple 13 engraved on it. And Xemnas looked like he wanted to hug Demyx as he stared at the to two signed _Star Wars_ posters. Demyx relaxed back into the couch, all he really needed was to know his friends liked their presents, but he didn't mind to pile of presents at his feet as he began to unwrap them.

Everyone was having a good time, they were happy, and Demyx had found a calling and perhaps would return old one. He smiled as he felt the card for the studio in his pocket.

_Best Christmas Ever!_


End file.
